


Thoughts of a champion. — Pokémon Sword and Shield — Gloria/Yuuri fic (implicated hpyu)

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, PostwickShipping, idk I love my kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Hello! My name is Ale!A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!Just if you don't know, Gloria's japanese name is Yuuri! I feel comfortable using it so that's the name I'll use in the fic.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Thoughts of a champion. — Pokémon Sword and Shield — Gloria/Yuuri fic (implicated hpyu)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!
> 
> Just if you don't know, Gloria's japanese name is Yuuri! I feel comfortable using it so that's the name I'll use in the fic.

A little family moved in Postwick, a little town moved away from the big city, and an affordable place for a single mother.

Her little flower, who was about four years, was too quiet for her own good, which had her scared, and starting to think she had an speaking problem.

Where did she go wrong? Was she being a bad mother?

Not too later since she moved in, the door was knocked by the neighbors, who, she supposed, wanted to befriend them.

Little did she know her neighbor just wanted a friend, being too fed up by her almost men only household.

Not too later, they became close friends, chatting about their adventures as little kids and how much did they travel.

Yuuri's mother discovered about how her friend had two children, one, was the freshly new champion, which made her talk proudly /and loud/ about him.

The other one, for her surprise, was the same age as her daughter.

Maybe that's what she needed, someone who wasn't her mother or a pokémon. She had hopes a friend would make her talk more.

Even play, it was concerning for a little kid to just want to help with her garden.

It didn't take too long for her to visit their neighbors, Yuuri didn't know what was happening, since the one who always visited was the lady whose name didn't know.

She watched them sitting as the coffee was ready, and then hearing a loud yell from upstairs, which kind of scared her.

“Mom, is it time?! Is it time already?!”

A little boy came rushing in the kitchen, trying to catch his breath, asking over and over for her mom to read the hour.

“You're being rude to our guests, Hop.”

The kid then saw Yuuri and her giggling mother, whom he didn't even notice between his excitement.

“He-hello.”

He hesitated for a second, not being used to unknown people at his house.

“Hello there, I'm a friend of your mother, and this is my daughter, Yuuri. Nice to meet you.”

She looked delighted, thinking of how it would be if she had given birth to a little boy. 

“I'm Hop!” he simply answered, as expected of a little kid.

Yuuri's mother had it straight then, her child was falling behind, in terms of speech.

“Why don't you watch your brother's match with her while we drink some coffee?”

Hop, as he didn't want to miss the match, nodded and gazed at the girl.

“My room is upstairs!” he says, trying to get Yuuri to follow him.

Which she did, and went calmly behind him, who rushed up.

She started to wonder if he always went running everywhere, it kinda exhausted her to just think about it.

As the tournament had yet to start, since the boring man /or so Hop thought/ started to talk about being welcomed to the pokémon world and things that he already heard since being born, at this rate, he would be able to memorize it.

Hop tried to start a conversation.

“Hey, you like pokémon battles?” straight up asked, since for him, it was a really important question.

Yuuri didn't answer, tilting her head, lost in thoughts.

“You... don't know? C'mon, there's no one who doesn't like pokémon battles in this world!”

“...”

She had nothing to say, Yuuri just didn't get excited seeing pokémon trying to hurt each other.

“You see, my big bro is the strongest trainer! He has this big red dragon and throws a lot of fire! Like whooosh!”

« What does whoosh even is like... » every pokémon she knew was a grass type, so she couldn't even imagine how the [ big dragon ] looked like.

“And then he goes and zwash! The claws slashes his opponent! And-”

Hop was interrupted by the loud crowd sound from the tv, which made him immediately stop.

“Watch and learn! My big bro is going to battle today! You'll see how incredible he is!” 

Yuuri then saw the TV, a big stadium, full of cheers for the one in screen, and who she supposed, was Hop' s brother, looking at his purple hair.

The one he was battling was a man who seemed pretty angry, was he in a bad mood? the red uniforme he wore didn't make it any better.

As they started to battle, she gazed at Hop, who was watching /a little/ too close to the tv, and clearly sparkling excitement to how the match developed.

She tried to get him a little more afar from the screen, since it would be a pity to have such a sparkling golden eyes hidden behind glasses.

As the match ended, she saw how powerful the mentioned big dragon was, and how scary it was when it became gigantic after returning to its pokeball.

How did it even do that?

Yuuri, lightly scared of the match, had her hands in front of her eyes, but couldn't manage to stop watching.

With an amazing flame from the [ big red dragon ], the match ended.  
The angry man did seem like his ego was broken, but gave the purple long haired guy a relaxed expression.  
It was like he accepted he still wasn't strong enough.

Yuuri then stared at Hop.

He took time to know what did she want, it freaked him out being observed.

“...Oh! You want to know about my big bro? He's Lee! I mean- Leon!” A slight mistake, given that was how he was used to call him.

She then nodded, getting the information she thought should know.

“So, did you change your mind about pokémon battles?”

“ ... ” Yuuri, once again, tilted her head, unsure of her thoughts, but it was a more debatable expression, different from earlier, which was way more dead in indifference.

The girl was called downstairs, it seemed like it was about time to go home.

Both of them went down, and as Yuuri held her mother's hand, she waited for her to end saying goodbye.

“Well, then, we'll come again, thank you.

Yuuri, say thank you to the lady for inviting us.”

Struggling a little,   
“...Thank you...” She finally talked.

The three present at that moment freezed, expecting for her to just make a sign or something of the kind, but she used her own voice.

How long has it been since her mother last heard her own daughter voice?

She felt like crying.

Hop's mother laughed lightly, not mocking Yuuri, but happy.

“Oho, of course, please come again!”

The first time they interacted.

[ . . . ]

“Yuuri!”

Years passed by, and both of them were 10 years old, the age where they were permitted of going off to see the world.

But not the age they would go in an adventure, yet.

The energetic boy greeted his childhood friend, who was watering the flower garden of her house. 

“Hop.” Calm, but still loud enough for the boy to hear, she called for him.

“So, have you been thinking about it?” he asked with his arms behind his neck, as he used to do.

One of the habits she got used to through the years.

“I... don't know... I'm not sure about having my own pokémon yet...”

Yuuri said as she stared at her daily companion, Budew.  
Looking at them every day made her wonder if she would ever catch one for her theme.

Would it be happy, battling alongside her?

She then saw Wooloo, the long time partner of Hop, which looked really happy even if it was a captured pokémon.

Even so, she couldn't see herself battling out there with the gym leaders, not even normal trainers.

“I see... Don't worry, 'mate. You can just take your time 'til you're ready.”

It stings. Feeling as she was holding him back, away from his dreams, taking into her mind how many hours she has been hearing about Hop being a champion since kids.

Even if she didn't participate too much, Yuuri always listened carefully to his words.

“You can just go and... make your legend real, Hop.”

She forced herself to smile, the town would be lonely without her friend, but it was egoistic to make him stay because of her.

“No way! A legend without you as my rival would be too boring to read.”

So charismatic and bold as always, being unaware of how much weight his words had.

Sigh, good luck enduring it, Yuuri.

Four years later, a rising star would, indeed, start their legend.

Which one could it be, I wonder?

[ . . . ]

It had arrived.

The day she would finally start her adventure and leave her hometown.

“You can go first since I already have Wooloo!”

Her legs felt like failing, and the nervousness atacked her.

She really had to choose one?

Of course, Yuuri wasn't as greedy to want the three of them.

But, choosing one and leaving two beside felt wrong! So cruel!

Feeling like crying, she started to analyze.

The water type, Sobble, was the most similar to her, it felt like they matched personality.

And maybe, that was the best answer she should have done.

Even if it was what you would expect, she didn't choose it.

Instead, she asked the fire type, Scorbunny, to become her partner.

It wasn't just because of the type, neither it's cuteness.

But because of the pokémon personality.

Her introverted self didn't feel like it could last in a rough environment as the aspirants who wanted to become champions.

So, she needed a push, someone who would make her do more effort.

Being aware she wouldn't be always alongside Hop, Scorbunny, who matched his personality, would surely make her more extroverted.

“What do you say? Willing and ready to take Hop on its first-ever Pokémon Battle on your life?”

She didn't even notice the moment Leon, Hop's Big Brother, asked her.

Not even thinking it carefully, she nodded.

And thus, the legend had begun.

[ . . . ]

“People of Galar! Here you have it!  
A new legend has been born right before your eyes!

Your champion, Yuuri!”

The cheers from the crowd became louder as they were happy to have come to the start line to a new future.

How, someone like her, who didn't even want to become a trainer, ended up as the champion?

A long story which has to be told in another occasion.

With falling tears and a long smile, she was « coronated » as a new reigning king...queen of Galar.

A weight she didn't feel deserved.

But, she couldn't afford to lose that match, carrying the wishes of her friends and rivals she made through the path.”

« Choosing sides isn't easy, you know. »

Still, he chose to let her be the one to beat Leon.

But, was it really okay?

Taking away a dream which he has since they met.

As more thought she gave, more wrong it felt.

Finally thinking it throughout, Hop was perfect for being the new champion, he had the emotion and charm to get the crowd fired up along him in a battle, of course, the looks too.

Everything she lacked.  
Talking with unknown people made her nervous, she was dazed a lot in battle and had the most normal looks in the region!

Or the whole world, finding a girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes wasn't a hard task to do.

Even Marnie and Bede felt more fir to the title, being good at both battles and looks.

And just as she became the champion, her list of insecurities became even longer.

[ . . . ]

“You know what, Yuuri? I think I've found a dream of my own.  
I want to be someone who can help out Pokémon that're in trouble, wherever they are...

I think I want to become a Pokémon Professor!”

What a strong punch she felt.

Was it because she won the battle? Is he had won, would he not want no become a professor?

Was it her fault?

If she wasn't born... Would he had become the champion?

Thoughts as that haunted her.

Still, she smiled, making sure she would support that dream of his with all her might.

Until the time she could fall from the throne.

Her only wish was to live a peaceful live watering plants.

When did it end up with crushing her best friend dreams? 

Had her be the one who lost, would she be wanting to be a professor now?  
Stand straight at the throne, with countless swords pointing at you, with a cape to hold on, and no shield to protect you.

Keep thinking of those days, the ones when you didn't feel guilty to look at his eyes.

The ones where you just wanted to be watching from behind.

"Still, I'll keep trying to get your title!”

He still hasn't given up.

He has not given up!

What a ray of hope in the darkness.

Then fine, 'till the day you're strong enough, I can build an armor of my own.

With a huge smile and feeling like tears were falling from her eyes, with a lightly tilted head, she answered:

“Thank you!”

The feeling of guilty, the insecurities, the fear... neither of those left, but at that moment, she felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts of Yuuri's life and my take on her personality. 
> 
> And how important was Hop in her life as well.


End file.
